


Attack my Heart, Why Don't You?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [23]
Category: Attack on Titan, DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack on Titan AU; Bluepulse.<br/>Prompt: Ooooo do a yj with attack on titan AU. XD emphasis on bluepulse pretty please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack my Heart, Why Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH ANON I AM SO SO SORRY, YOU REQUESTED THIS MONTHS AGO AND I JUST COMPLETELY FORGOT :c I really hope this makes up for it, bitte verzeih mir :(

"You are shitting me. You are really shitting me." Bored expression plastered all over his face, because really,  _Khaji Da had had enough._

"What an ugly piece of shit," He continued, staring down the colossal beast with tired eyes.

Brown boots met cracked rock as he took several calculated steps forward. White trousers rubbed against the brown overlay that tugged at his mustard coloured shirt.

Arms that didn’t swing hung rigid at his side, hands gripping the titan killing blades firmly, green fabric swaying around him.

The emblem on his back was prominent. The Wings of Freedom being his identifier, everyone knew of Survey Corps Captain Khaji Da.

And everyone knew of the squad he lead - comprised of the three individuals he trusted inexplicably. All male; the only woman who had ever been close to joining his squad (some would argue that she was the first, very first, member - beside Khaji himself), was Lieutenant Cassie.

MIA. Presumed dead; no body was ever recovered.

The three other males, besides the captain, were Grayson, Allen and Reyes - known by forenames only, despite how much it irked Khaji Da to have his team greeted by such informalities. (He assumed this was there reason for doing - well, for Jaime and Bart, at any rate. Dick was an entirely different story, as his  _name wasn’t even Dick in the first place._  It was  _Richard._ )

Smoke was the only thing Khaji could smell, fear the only emotion he could sense, screams of terror the only sound he could hear.

“Do you honestly think I’m going to let you smash this wall?” Khaji questioned the titan, now only centimetres from him.

He could easily reach out, swipe Khaji, throw him off the wall-

But something was stopping him.

Perhaps it was the fact he was an idiot.

Mouth twisted in a pleasured smirk, Khaji shot his 3D Manoeuvre Gear outward, being pulled up when the hooks landed inside the Titan’s skin.

With one quick, effortless slice, Khaji tore away the skin at the Titan’s neck, splattering himself in warm blood as he did so.

The Titan fell forward, and Khaji landed with a soft thud on the roof of a house, watching as the Titan fell and crumbled into dust.

“Nice one!” He heard Grayson yell out from somewhere, he could never locate the damn brat when he was in the air, it was something in his genes – Khaji was sure of it.

With a thud even softer than Khaji’s own, Dick was beside him, admiring the now cooling set of bones.

“Where are Allen and Reyes?” Dick looked at Khaji, smiling, and he had no idea how he could when they were in the middle of this shitty war with the shitty Titans.

“Over in the East part of the city. They send their regards, and a message that more keep coming through the hole. We really need to do something about that hole.” Dick added the last part as an afterthought, and Khaji grunted.

Of course they needed to do something about that bloody hole, but how could they?!

“Come on, then.” He began walking to the edge of the building, Dick following behind obediently. “Let’s go lend a hand, before either of them becomes Titan chow.”

Dick laughed good naturedly at the joke, really, it wasn’t even forced!

Together, they launched their gear and flew through the city, twisting around buildings and just skimming the top of walls, slaughtering whatever beasts got in their path.

“I see them!” Khaji called out after a while, expertly dodging the flung out hand of a 15m class. “Two o’clock, rendezvous there now!”

“Roger!” Dick shouted, switching direction faster than Khaji had ever seen done before, heading toward the pair.

“Bart, Jaime!” Dick yelled as he drew closer- and, shit.

That didn’t look good.

“ _Dick!_ ” Bart shrieked, desperately trying to pull Jaime’s slumped form across the rooftop. “Watch out!” He cried, and Dick narrowly avoided being sent crashing as fingers splayed around him.

Twisting, his blade sliced through the finger tips, severing them. Turning full circle, Dick managed to get behind the back of the Titan, and deliver the final below.

He rode the Titan as it went hurtling down, jumping off when he neared the height of the rooftop.

By now, Bart had managed to pull Jaime behind what was left of a half-destroyed chimney.

Running around, Dick had to fight to stop the grimace from taking over his entire face.

Held captive in Bart’s arms, was the body of Jaime Reyes. Head thrown backward, eyes shut and mouth slightly agape. A small trickle of blood leading from his nose, rolling down his chin.

There was more blood; it coated Bart’s trousers, staining the white.

Dick knew from experience that that would never come out, no matter how hard one scrubbed.

And that this sight would never leave, would always haunt, no matter how much one tried to forget, tried to erase it.

Was Jaime even breathing?

Where his left leg should have been, was nothing but the jagged edge of bone sticking out from about midway down his thigh.

The back of his head had been eroded away, as though scraped continuously across a rough surface. That had probably happened.

The shirt over his chest was torn at places, a dark red seeping through and latching onto the leather clips that held his Manoeuvre Gear in place.

“I can’t just leave him,” Bart begged, fresh tears spurting from his eyes, disrupting the salted tracks of those already dried.

Dick nodded, “I know,” he said hoarsely, “We need to get out of here.” He bent down, and gently unprized Bart’s fingers from the limp body.

When Bart started to protest, Dick silenced him with a disapproving look. “You’re not strong enough to carry him, we both know that.” Numbly, Bart nodded, hands falling to his side.

“Help me unclip his gear,” Dick said softly, hands moving across Jaime’s torso to begin unbuckling. Bart nodded hastily, his hands shaking as they undid their own clips. The gear fell down with ease.

It was then that Khaji Da joined them, face frozen and voice unable to say whatever he had planned as the realisation dawned on him, nothing escaping but a small “Jaime.”

Bart looked at him, terrified, and witnessed an incredible sight of Khaji’s face – full of disbelief and anguish, immediately redirect to infectious rage.

“Dick, take Jaime’s body back to the city.” He barked, before yanking Bart up. “Allen and I will defend from the rear. I trust you can choose the least cluttered path.” Dick nodded, scooping up the remains of Jaime Reyes and taking off.

~

“We were going to get married,” Bart announced, voice quiet and hollow. He stared at the table, at nothing, before his still bloodied hand reached up to his neck, dipped below his shirt, curled around something, and yanked.

He released his palm, and the object clattered down.

There, in the middle of all three men, lay a sterling silver ring with two single indented runners around, splattered with the crimson red of the person who owned the other half.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
